Jems new life
by Scotts Gurl
Summary: After somehow managing to live for all these years along with Will and Tessa, Jem leaves London to get some time apart but will things change for him while he takes a small visit in New York... Rated M for language and later chapters.


I was walking down the crowded streets of New York alone with a pair of Ray bands on. I didn't like wearing glasses and oddly I didn't want to seeing I had a rune on so mundane's couldn't see me but it was a sunny day. With a low sigh I continued to walk down the street towards the institute. As I was waking my mind began to wander and I found myself thinking of Tessa. I quickly shook any thought of her away knowing she was with Will. I was happy they were together seeing as Will did nothing but push people away, but knowing she loved him more still stung a little. While I was thinking and honestly moping I ran into someone knocking them over. Cursing softly under my breath I stood at still as I could going she got up and wasn't hurt. What did surprise me was when she looked up at me and glared at me.

"Oh yeah no need to help me up after you knocked me over." She snapped and got up herself and brushed herself off. I couldn't help but stare at her. She had long dark hair and had on a black tank top and tight jeans and also black and a dark red heals. My eyes were still on her shoes when I heard her talking. "You can stop looking at me. It's rude enough that you knocked me over and took the time to stare at me."

Before I could stop myself I tilted my head while looking at her, "And do you mind explaining how you can see me?"

"I'm not blind. If I was I'd probably be beating your ass with my-" I had to bite back a scoff at her when I realized how much in a bad mood I was in while she answers the phone, still glaring at me. Quickly ending the call I noticed that her eyes were a light brown with a mix of something else but it was hard to tell with my glasses.

"Try not to knock over any old people. I'm a lot nicer than they are."

"Maybe I should try it, find out for myself."

"Yeah I'm sure they have fun kicking your hot ass up and down the street and now I really have to go." I went to grab her arm but she quickly shot past me and sped off. I looked back to where she ran off and the only thing that ran through my mine was her calling me hot. With a laugh I continued towards the institute letting everything play over in my head repeatedly.

Once I got to the institute I opened the door and stepped inside. Seeing the last time I was here everything looked so different. Looking around once more I noticed a figure walking towards me.

"You must be James. My name is Hodge." He was an older gentleman, looks to be around his late 50's or early 60's.

"Yeah, but you can call me Jem. It's nice to meet you Hodge." He nodded his head at me and held out his hand for me to take. Shaking his hand softly he cleared his throat slightly.

"If you will follow me I think most of the others are in the library. They were all there when I left but sometimes they seem to wander off." With a nod he made his way towards the library, following him down the halls I couldn't help but look around.

Once we got to the library I looked around at who was there. In the corner in his phone was a blond guy. He looked to be about 16 or 17. Sitting next to him is a slightly older looking guy with black hair and blue eyes. Seeing him made me think of Will instantly. The resemblance was slightly scary and also made me miss my paratibi. Looking around again I saw a girl with another girl, the one who I seen first looked just like the one who reminded me of Will. The other had her back towards me with her hair in a high messy pony tail. Looking back at Hodge when he cleared his throat.

"Everyone! I would like you to meet James. Samantha! Where are the other boys?"

"I don't know, sadly I didn't put there leashes today. Yell food or hot girls they might come running down. Minus Dean and Cas that is." The girl Sam, who still had her back to me reminded me of someone, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Ha ha very funny. The sassy one obviously is Samantha. The girl next to her is Isabelle, and over there is her brother Alec. The blond next to him on his phone is Jace. Jace where did Clary go?"

"She's in the kitchen."

"And lazy ass over here couldn't go with her so he's texting her instead."

"Shut up Sam! At least he has someone and isn't lonely like you." Alec, the one that looks like Will stood up so he was facing Samantha. Finally Samantha turned around and slammed a book on the table but what shocked me was the fact that she was the girl I ran into today. No wonder she could see me, she was a shadowhunter.

"By the angle Alec if I say anything to Jace you're right there trying to stand up for him! Jace is a big boy I'm sure he can handle himself. And I could seriously give two shits on who any of you are fucking." With a laugh Jace stood up and got in front of Alec and put his hand on his chest.

"Calm down Alec. You know me and Sammy here always argue, don't we babe?"

"Jace, I love you but please don't call me Sammy or babe. I might puke and I'll aim at you. Anyhow new guy you- Hey you knocked me over today!" Samantha looked at me finally, her eyes slightly widening when she seen me.

"Yeah and you called me hot then ran."

"Hey I call everyone hot... Kind of. And you also made it seem like I was blind... So I'm assuming you had on a rune and I looked crazy talking to myself. Wonderful." Throwing her hands up everyone burst into laughter. I gave her a soft smile but honestly I felt a bit bad that did have a conversation with her while I had my rune on.

"Well Sammy since you know James; excuse me, Jem so well maybe you should introduce him to the others." Hodge finally had something to say it seemed.

"One, Jem? Two, stop calling me Sammy, and three I don't know where they are, hell I don't want to know where Dean and Cas may be!"

"Sam, we get it you don't want to know. Your room is in between there's. But you will show Jem around. That is final." With that she stuck her tongue out at Hodge as she made her was up the stairs towards us both. I found myself watching how she moved as if walking on water. But something about her just screamed that she was different. Hell the last time I thought a girl was different she fell in love with my paritabi. Shaking my head slightly I looked away from her to everyone else. When I finally looked back at her she was standing next to me with a bored look on her face.

"Come on. Better find them before they leave." With a slight smirk she walked out of the room and started down a hallway.

"So you're a shadowhunter? And sorry about knowing you over today. Normally people walk around me."

"Yes I am a shadowhunter. One of the best there is here. Jace and I, along with our paritibi's. And I actually wasn't expecting an apology."

As we walked up the stairs I looked at her, "I wasn't in the right mind earlier, in a mood I'm afraid. So I do sincerely apologize for my rudeness earlier." After I said that she gapped at me then she slipped on her own foot falling down. Without thinking I leaned down wrapping my arm around her I pulled her up, noticing that she kept her head down but her brows furrowed a bit.

"Sorry I'm a cluts."

"There's no need to apologize. Are you okay? You feel on the stairs really hard."

"I've fallen through 8 floors in a hotel fighting demons, I think I'll survive falling on some stairs." She looks up into my eyes and before I could figure out what color her eyes were she pulled away from me and finished walking up the stairs and let out a squeak, followed by a loud thud. Quickly walking up the rest of the way and looks at Samantha and the lump body lying at her feet.

"Don't worry about him he's just knocked out. This here is Kevin. He just doesn't know that I am not one to mess with." Shaking her head she reached over and grabbed my hand pulling me into a room full of guys. Letting me go she ran over and jumped on a slightly darker skinned guy who was a lot talker than she was. "Boys, this here is Jem. He's new so don't be an ass. Jem this here is Jeremiah. Over there cuddled up on the couch is Dean and Cas. That long haired guy is Sam, and the little boy sleeping in his lap is Tommy."

Looking at everyone she pointed out I couldn't look at Jeremiah. It was obvious they were together and for some reason, I didn't like it. Looking over at Dean as Cas I noticed that Dean had light green eyes that reminded me of Gabriel's.

Cas who gave me a small wave with a polite smile when Samantha mentioned him looked... Lost. Almost as if a lost puppy with light blue eyes. Sam was reading a book, his brown hair falling around his face. He seemed tall from him just sitting down, and in his lap was Tommy. His short blond hair a mess on his head as he lay on the couch snoring softly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. If you'll excuse me I'm off to go find my room." And before anyone could say anything I was quickly walking down the hallways. I didn't know where I was going but I did know that it was away from that room. I grabbed out my phone and sent Will a quick text asking how he was and that I missed having him around. Sending it I walked into an empty room and seem my violin sitting at the end of the bed. Walking over I took it from its case and grabbed my bow.

Putting my violin on my shoulder I closed my eyes and started to play anything that came to mind. Letting out all my feelings into the song as I played. I was so caught up in what I was playing and letting everything out I didn't hear the door open or close. I stopped having a feeling that someone was behind me, I turned around and couldn't help but gasp at who was standing in front of me.


End file.
